User talk:31dot/Archive2013
Enterprise-E revisions summarily reverted Please review the recent activity on the Enterprise-E page. Sulfur has summarily reverted my revisions for no specific reason, instead opening a discussion in a section of Talk unused since 2009. I explained my reasoning and have no problems discussing specific points of contention without an edit war, but this open-ended, "no good reason" approach could easily leave an erroneous article on Memory Alpha, simply because one or more careless writers came first. QeylIS (talk) 19:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Without discussing the merits of what you have done or the reasoning of others in reverting it, in general our policy is to revert pages or edits in dispute back to a pre-dispute state until the dispute is discussed. 31dot (talk) 23:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) But there was no dispute. Sulfur reverted it because he had a gut feeling there might be one, based on previous history, not because he disagreed with a specific change of mine. I told him I would discuss specific issues if and when they occur, but he just kept reverting preventively. Now the article is in a worse shape than before my revisions and there is no roadmap for when my revisions will be accepted. You and the other admins are responsible for that state, because you could've examined my revisions but chose not to. I'll move on to the regular Wikipedia, thank you. QeylIS (talk) 18:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You will also note that the comment in that section noted the fact that it should not be changed without discussion. -- sulfur (talk) 20:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) A comment made by someone in April 2009 (!) or earlier, going by the Talk page, one which I took into account by leaving the reference to Deck 29 while merely removing two unfounded assumptions made by the earlier editor and explaining my reasoning for removing those assumptions. However, I suppose any progress is a scary proposition, as is discussing specific issues raised by my edits, as opposed to merely reverting with thinking caps off. QeylIS (talk) 21:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'm truly sorry you feel that way, but there are reasons for the way things are. It's up to those suggesting changes to state why they are needed, especially when there is already an extensive history behind the underlying issues and a previous consensus. :Also, I merely hadn't had the chance to review what you had done; I didn't "choose" not to review them. 31dot (talk) 22:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Important image deletion request Hey - could you please delete File:TNG S3 theatrical poster.jpg at your earliest convenience? I learned today (from a source at TrekCore) that it leaked onto one theater's website, and that CBS has been trying to keep it from being posted anywhere online since there are apparently some copyright issues being worked out between the studio and the poster's artist - CBS has already been notified about the theater's site, and I don't want MA to get in trouble. Thanks if you can help! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done. :) 31dot (talk) 23:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) That was fast - thanks! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 23:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Things are cleared up with the poster now; I've re-uploaded the image. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. 31dot (talk) 18:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Our Man Bashir Director Connection to Scarecrow and Mrs. King I threw it on the episode page because of the fact that it was a spy centric episode. 21:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I realize that, however, there needs to be citeable evidence that one has to do with the other, such as a statement from other Trek staff that he was chosen to direct OMB because he worked on that prior show, for it to be on the episode page. If there is no direct connection, it should go on his own page. 31dot (talk) 22:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Rape page I thought MA was about collaborative editing and facts. Not privileging certain opinions... 17:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :I will not debate this in two different places. 31dot (talk) 01:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) You locked the page, asked for a lot of explanations and then left without responding. 10:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :I did not lock the talk page. 31dot (talk) 10:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say you did. You locked the actual page, asked for a lot of explanations to be made on the talkpage and left. So it seems you won't debate this anywhere, let alone two places. 08:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Second Chances & Defiant You removed the Thomas Riker Arc from the sidebar, citing "same character doesn't make an arc". Yet, Trouble with Tribbles & Trials and Tribble-ations, has the arc listed as Arne Darvin, despite the fact that this is a similar situation where the same character appears. Also, the Story Arcs page, lists the Thomas Riker story. Should this not be removed based on your suggestion? Not trying to cause trouble or anything, just looking for an explanation. Thank you. --ChristianShephard (talk) 18:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :The situation with Arne Darvin is a little different, as there are other common plot elements besides the character(tribbles, K7, Kirk, etc) Other than featuring Thomas Riker, the two episodes have nothing in common. It would be like saying every episode with Morn in it is an arc, or every episode with Q in it is an arc. :I'll remove the Riker "arc" from that page; given time to examine it I could probably question many entries on that page; such is the nature of a wiki. 31dot (talk) 02:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Images The images were supplied by the developer to Wikia. I didn't see any licensing options in the normal drop-down menu when doing multiple upload. Is there any reason behind that? Raylan13 (talk) 02:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the others answered you; we can keep the discussion over there so you don't have to deal with several people's pages for the same thing. :) 31dot (talk) 10:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) /* Taurus II */ Moved to Talk:Taurus II Weird things are afoot Could you tell me if the images in act three and four at are showing for you? - 15:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed - there was a missing closing tag for the first image. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::That must have been it, as I see them. 31dot (talk) 15:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cool, though it seems like that's a change in behavior, since I wouldn't have expected the missing close tag to effect the image in the next section as well. - 17:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome message and e-mail at sign up Hi, I noticed that you state in your standard Welcome message that: "you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address". I believe an e-mail address is required at the moment when signing up. --(boxed) (talk) 05:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :It is my understanding that it is not required, but simply offered so others have a means of contacting you if you wish. If one does not put an address in, they are still registered- though it is also harder to recover one's password without an email address entered. 31dot (talk) 10:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Did you check? The Create account button is disabled until a valid looking email address is entered. Perhaps this is not a big deal, but I thought it might discourage some people from creating an account if there is misleading information in the welcome message. --(boxed) (talk) 17:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Want to be in our Star Trek Expert Showcase? Hi, I'm Brian with Wikia. I wanted to invite you to participate in our upcoming Star Trek episode of Wikia's Expert Showcase. We'd record it on a Google+ Hangout some time next week. Could you drop me a line AS SOON AS POSSIBLE and let me know either way, please? We'd love to feature you, but are on a deadline. My email is brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! -- 23:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Gatt I am the real "Joseph Gatt" and have been blocked from trying to edit the "Joseph Gatt" page. I have been trying to update it with factual and more precise information, which is what I'm presuming you and the fans would be interested in. Also, Is this forum/web site for the purpose of promoting stunt people? Just curious to know since it seems to consist of mainly stunt people credits and not actors. None of the principals actors have been mentioned even though this is easily available information. I think that you guys are doing a ridiculously difficult and wonderful job keeping this site up and going and updating it with sometimes nothing much more then rumors and hearsay, but when you can get the facts from the horses mouth (so to speak) I'm wondering why you're challenging it. I've even given you a MASSIVE scoop with my actual character name from "Into Darkness" which hasn't even been made public. Thanks. JG :If you have information to correct or offer that is pertinent to your article, I would suggest you post it on the talk page of the article (Talk:Joseph Gatt). I locked the page as content should not be added and removed continually; such edit warring is not tolerated. ThomasHL is kind of a go-to guy in this area, I am sure he will be willing to listen to any concerns you have. I might also suggest that you two set up a means to confirm your identity(for all I know, you are just someone impersonating Mr. Gatt). 31dot (talk) 21:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the response. I have left ThomasHL a similar message with no response. Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Not to sure how to work these pages. I have a publicist and web page manager dealing with things like Wikipedia etc. Let me know how I can prove who I am and then we can move forward and change/remove/edit any mistakes as I'm sure the fans would like to keep this page as accurate as possible. Thanks. 1504 (PST) :He did respond to your post here. I want to be clear I do think you are who you claim to be, but I'm sure you can understand we need to be sure. 31dot (talk) 22:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hendorff deletion Can you please check Talk:Hendorff#Deletion of "prime" Hendorff? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 09:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I was feeling intimidated there. --Alientraveller (talk) 16:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :He/she is actually harassing me now. --Alientraveller (talk) 17:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Nonsense. I'm not harassing you, I'm simply talking to you. -- 17:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Apocrypha So just to clarify, if we want to add notes to chars which are about comics and not a TV show we do it under this section? I wasn't clear on what the word meant in this context when I saw it. It makes me wonder, since w:c:Memory-Beta has expanded versions of a lot of content, if there would be some easy way to create automated hyperlinks on each wiki to a corresponding page of the same name on the opposite wiki. I know how to do that by manually embedding a template (say called MB or MA) but adding templates manually to pages is tedious for larger wikis, it makes me wonder if there's some way to do it in the top bar or through some bottomlink option. I haven't figured out how though because using PAGENAME functions in the topnav seems to recognize the topnav's name instead of the active page's :( +Y 22:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, significant information from comics/video games/novels/any other licensed product that pertains to the subject of an article goes under Apocrypha. :Many articles already have links at the bottom of the page to a corresponding Memory Beta article; I'm not sure if that's what you are referring to. 31dot (talk) 23:06, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Command Crew of USS Defiant (NCC-1764) Just saw that you removed the command crew of the Mirror Universe as they stole the ship. But in the personnel of the Klingon Bird of Prey, HMS Bounty, Kirks crew are they even though they stole that ship as well. --BorgKnight (talk) 00:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I see that information is on the page for the Bounty's personnel; I will make a similar list on the Defiant's personnel list. 31dot (talk) 23:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) , Worf, and time travel Hm, well, I thought it was pretty relevant, as it is that specific episode in which Worf's time destination count reaches its peak. Many "this episode marks the ____ event/landmark" trivia items exist on various episode pages, and as the final installment of the "Worf time travel streak of 2373", it seemed like a good place to bring it up. It's not just that "Worf has been to these places", it's that he did it all in one short timespan, which is why I put it at the conclusion of that timespan. Plus, the note applies specifically to the alternate-timeline Worf that only exists within the episode. Mainly, in my unrelated discussions about putting spoilers on episode pages, folks in favor of a liberal policy have made the case that ANYTHING related to an episode is legitimate trivia, even if it's something that's already on one of the more comprehensive wiki pages, such as a character page. In a similar case to this one, many trivia items discuss how an episode fits into a broad character arc spanning multiple seasons, for instance Dukat's, even though that discussion is probably "more relevant for the Dukat page". I didn't see why "Dukat characterization pattern" was any more valid than "Worf time travel pattern", so I was simply trying to apply that policy here by pointing out the pattern that emerged in combination with other recent episodes. But you're the expert, and so I'll leave the final decision up to you. Jerodast (talk) 18:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not really sure which Dukat note you are referring to(link?) but this Worf note didn't deal with some deliberate effort to put him in different centuries (and it also contained an "if" qualifier) like a broad characterization arc might. 31dot (talk) 01:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Drex Files Moved to Talk:Doug Drexler. Mendon Sorry about that mistake; I caught that caveat two scenes later and had hoped to sneak back here and fix it, but you were too fast! jameslucas (" " / ) 16:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Prime/Alternate Moved to Forum:Combine Prime/Alternate reality articles?. USS Excelsior Hi, I m fixing the Excelsior class article to be more accurate, 1 those neck ports are not torpedo launchers. 2 I'm searching for a high res image of the deflector area to load and display were exactly the forward torpedo launchers are. 3 The closest image I can find is NX-2000 sitting in spacedock. :You are editing the Excelsior class article, not the article; please read the hidden note within the article. If you dispute it, go to the talk page, please. 31dot (talk) 02:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) The MSD's are wrong, the launchers are located in front of the hull banners near the deflector as shown in the picture I uploaded. :The MSD is the MSD. If it appeared in canon labeled as such, then it is valid content for the article. If there are launchers located elsewhere on the ship, that can also be noted, but the MSD information should not be removed. 31dot (talk) 02:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I would like my image to remain, it's from this site anyway and all I did was draw the yellow line and label it. This will help too. http://www.utopiaplanitia.info/blueprints/excel/original/msd.gif :Please review MA:IMAGE, as "Don't include any watermarks or text in the image". Also, please sign your talk page posts by clicking the Signature button or by typing ~~~~ at the end. 31dot (talk) 02:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok overbearing moderator. (U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (talk) 02:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) Image update Visit to update photo of at Warp drive. Visit to update photo of at Warp drive. :There is no image of the Enterprise-A on the warp drive page to update, and why do I need to do so if there was? 31dot (talk) 09:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Sulu edits I just wanted to make sure I made someone else aware that I'm in the process of working to make improvements on Hikaru Sulu's page. Mainly give more of the story about him, most importantly in the episode The Corbomite Maneuver, but especially wanted to go into the two times he was in command on board the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 with the episodes Errand of Mercy and The Omega Glory. I also just took notice of more than one mistake on his page after I had linked Chekov more to Sulu and wanted to correct that. I'm also wanting to make as with Nyota Uhura's (others started) and Lieutenant Hadley's (I started) Assaults, injuries and ailments section -- because Sulu had a # of those on TOS and TAS that should be highlighted, although he always did recover, but I feel should be separated from the rest of the story about him-- or main story about his highlights on TOS and TAS. It's going to probably going to take me until sometime during this weekend to get done with this -- but I'm promising it will be worth it in the end -- I would think people already love the stuff that I did put in about him in his introduction, for The Corbomite Maneuver and The Man Trap, which does and will still get two shoutouts on his page. I just want to ask for patience on this, I've been having some health problems of late -- a broken right foot -- so, I have to deal with that plus i do have some other interests (I love the 1960's, 1970's and 1980's music and hopefully when I get out of the non-weight bearing cast I'm in, hopefully soon, I really want to get back on my bicycle and also back to walking and swimming -- so, again bear with me over this weekend with Sulu's page.) Trill Hi 31dot: Trill (species) article: Yes, there are several instances, starting with Season 1, Episode 8 - Dax. It seems that every single time that Jadzia references the plural, she says Trills. Benjamin seems to reference the plural as Trill. I'd prefer the one with spots, as opposed to the Human friend. Another instance is when Jadzia & Worf are off in a jungle to try to smuggle out a Cardassian would-be defector. She wraps a blanket around him & says, "Let's not stand on pride. Trills don't like the heat & Klingons don't like the cold." I actually had the same question before I edited the article the first time a while ago. I went through every DS9 episode to verify that the plural of Trill is Trills to Trills. The only possible exception is Minister Peers, who appears on behalf of "the Trillian Government" at Jadzia's extradition hearing on the station. --Rogue Orion (talk) 13:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Racism On the 'racism' page, the "was" should be made into an "is". This tense change is more accurate. 11:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Already taken care of. 31dot (talk) 11:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Problem with the site I think there's a virus on memory alpha -- 16:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's unlikely. What makes you think so? 31dot (talk) 20:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Greetings Sorry 31dot. That part confused me. Let me try again. If you get this just hail me and tell me if it's right. Man of Steel 85--Man of Steel 85 (talk) 00:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm stupid! I'm stupid! The signature button actually signs it for me. I was like, "Why does it say my name twice?" That's why. Yeah. Hail me! --Man of Steel 85 (talk) 00:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) hi just (talk) 23:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC)]] (talk) 23:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC)]] a re-turn note of thanks for my Welcome at Memory Alpha. I appreciate the Great Work here. MerciBlueberry6014 (talk) 23:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The Chase I have a quick edit for the CHASE episode: In Act Five, the line Covertly, the away team takes readings of the lichen, and find their tricorder reconfigured to display a holographic image of a humanoid, explaining that her civilization existed in the galaxy alone, thousands of lonely years before any of the others developed. That should be BILLIONS not thousands of lonely years. :If you wish to make an edit, then be bold and go ahead. You may wish to review some of the help pages, such as as well as ; putting the whole weblink is unnecessary. 31dot (talk) 01:26, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Bginfo template Hello, I am an admin on the Spartacus wiki, and i was hoping that you could help up with one of your templates (Bginfo). The show is going to be releasing uncut episodes, and we want to add the content without officially connecting it. I remembered seeing the template your wiki uses in articles and i attempted to copy it, but im not familiar with its coding. Is there any way you can help us? Either way, thanks for your time, and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 19:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I do not have a great deal of knowledge of wikicode so I am probably not the best person to ask; I will ask others to weigh in. 31dot (talk) 21:12, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::If you don't mind waiting until a bit later this evening, I'll try to give it a look over there and get it going for you. -- sulfur (talk) 21:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::We are in little rush, we are grateful of any help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 23:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Federation Economy Moved to Talk:United Federation of Planets#economy. 31dot (talk) 22:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sony in ST IV I was watching the fourth movie in high definition when I noticed that the TV used for the whale hunting documentary was a Sony product. The name Sony is visible under the tv screen. I know that we have a real world article about Sony. So, I have a dilemma. Do I make the real world article into an in universe article, with the information in the background? Or do I make a fictional article about Sony with a disambuigation?Throwback (talk) 23:06, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :"Sony" is currently a redirect to Sony Corp. of America. Since (I assume) "Sony" is what appeared on screen I would suggest taking the redirect page and turning it into an actual article about the appearance of the TV. Sony Corp. of America could remain as the article about the company itself that was credited in TNG. We can always merge them later, if desired by others. 31dot (talk) 01:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Image revert Hey 31dot I've seen that you have modified my post (revision 1574698) of the plasma fire. The citations were the video of the show (5x05 -- TNG Disaster). The licenses were to Gene Roddenberry of the show. :If you are User:Xthomasbhx, remember to log in before editing. Please review your talk page for the explanation I posted to you- there is a certain way to provide that information that needs to be done. 31dot (talk) 11:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Many articles have been vandalized by IP 38.100.116.2 . Those include Harbinger (episode), Uhura's page and many others. Thanks. Should I make a new page? I was completing the page for battery, when I discovered that the term for battery was used as well to describe a vehicle or facility's weapons. Should I make a new page for this second use of battery?Throwback (talk) 18:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, those should be separate. I would probably leave the current battery article alone and start a new one perhaps called "weapons battery" or "battery (weapon)". Then "battery" could have a disambig at the top. 31dot (talk) 18:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) User lock request Thank you. 20:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Your merge suggestion Hi 31dot. There are several merge discussions you started that seem to have run their course. Most of them seem ready for merging (Colored music, Regulus), others for a rewrite (Denkir II), still others might need more discussion (Deep Space 9 Resistance, Food poisoning). Could you follow up on them as time allows, so that our merge list gets a little shorter? Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind (talk) 21:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. I will try to over the next day or so. 31dot (talk) 23:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Picture of the day the che choice of image is very good as its remembrance day here.--Owen1983 (talk) 23:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks- though I didn't choose it. 31dot (talk) 01:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Endgame - Theft or Justified Appropriation? Moved to File talk:Janeway steals deflector.jpg. Ryan Husk Hello there. Thank you for the information about fan films, that makes sense. However, the page entitled "Ryan T. Husk" was not a fan page. So I still have no explanation as to why it was deleted. The page was still in the works- I had many legitimate Star Trek things to add to it (like being an actor in the two J.J. movies). But the page was deleted immediately. I wish I would have had a day or two to work on it before it was yanked off. Are you able to undelete it? :I've undeleted it and marked it in such a manner as to indicate that you are still working on it. I would just suggest shifting the focus to your work in the official films and mentioning the fan films after that(perhaps James Cawley's article could be a model for you in that regard?) 31dot (talk) 22:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ice storm We'll see you on the flip side. Heat, and long life. - 04:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Hasn't started up as of right now- fingers crossed. :) 31dot (talk) 06:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC)